


Morning After

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Morning After by Beth

I'm just really hungover right now, the screen is making me feel seasick, so I figured I'd do something that would make me feel better and necessitate my eyes remaining firmly fixed to the keyboard. All hail the queen of one finger typing!

As usual, I don't own them. Them being Mulder and... well, guess. :)

Kind of a third part to the whole "why i should never be let near a keyboard" thing. And yes I realise I haven't written a part two. :P I *really* didn't want this to be a series...

Feedback to , or I will attack you with my vile skunk bombs. Grrr. :)

* * *

Morning After  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder opened his eyes, then really wished he hadn't. He attempted to swallow, almost gagged, grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table, realised it was vodka, almost gagged again, and slumped back to watch the world go round for a while.

//ow.//

He winced as he remembered last night. Or, at least, the big gaping hole where last night should have been.

//damn those aliens and their mind abducty technology.//

He remembered... having a conversation about crackers and cream cheese, bizzarely. Remembered... not one hell of a lot. There were offers of a drink after work, and after that it all got a bit blurry.

At least he was in his apartment, that was a promising start. In his *bed*, which was a little strange. He froze as there was a groan from behind him.

Apparently not alone.

He tried to turn his head, and gave up about the same time as the thought crossed his mind. Instead he attempted to focus on the floor beside the bed.

//what have I *done*?!//

A lacy red bra was crumpled up on the floor beside his bed. A very large high heeled shoe had been tossed into the corner. A black satin bra was hanging off the handle of his closet.

//Two?!//

He rubbed his eyes, vaguely hoping that it would all disappear when he opened them again. He never thought that a rejection from Alex could make him do something *this* stupid.

He took his hand away from his eyes, but it was all still there... along with eyeliner, smeared all over his hand.

//Huh?//

It was with a deep sense of foreboding that he turned over.

And saw Alex Krycek curled up on his bed, naked, with a pretty little frown creasing above his eyeliner outlined eyes and lipsticked mouth.

end.

Who wants to know what happened? Feed me, and maybe I'll tell you... :)

  
Archived: November 03, 2001 


End file.
